


Blue Shark

by JohnlockTheDoctor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Johnlock - Freeform, Lifeguard, M/M, Sex, Smut, Teen!John, Teen!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockTheDoctor/pseuds/JohnlockTheDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Sherlock is at the beach where he meets a lifeguard, John. Things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr user 221Bye:  
> [Could you write a fic where teen!John is a lifeguard for the summer and teen!Sherlock is at the beach with Mycroft? Please & thanks! :)]
> 
> I have no idea why Sherlock is drowning in all of my fics.. haha.

Mummy and Daddy made me go on holiday with Mycroft this year. They said they wanted some _time alone_ so Mycroft took me to Brighton. It wasn’t even a proper beach, it had stones instead of sand and apparently the sea was _freezing._ I say apparently because I haven’t actually been in yet. The main reason being, I can’t remember how to swim. I must have deleted it a while ago because any recollection to anything even about swimming was not in my mind palace anymore, but I wasn’t going to sit around in this heat without cooling off in the sea. It was unbearable.

Mycroft was being boring and lazy. He was sitting in a deckchair underneath an umbrella with an ice-cream. I don’t even know why I’m here. I’m _16,_ I should be allowed to do what I want. “Mycroft, I’m bored”, I whined. “Piss of Sherlock”, Mycroft muttered, closing his eyes. I scowled, pulling off my t-shirt and walking towards the sea. My back was burnt from yesterday because Mycroft said it was weird for him to apply my sun cream but I couldn’t reach so I was sore but, it was nothing I couldn’t stand. I stood at the edge of the sea and wiggled toes in the water. It wasn’t as cold as people were saying. I walked in a bit further and it came up to my knees. I kept walking out, the water now just over my hips. I continued walking, before the seabed suddenly dropped and I went under. I wasn’t expecting a drop so I started panicking. I started kicking and flapping my arms, trying to go back up to the surface. Two hands grabbed me under my armpits and hauled me up. I gasped for air and clung onto the stranger. He had a small cut on his forehead. “You’re bleeding”, I said softly. He just shrugged, still holding onto me, “I’m fine”. I shook my head, “I kicked you”. The man just smiled, “was an accident”. I smiled back at him, “Sherlock Holmes”. The man grinned, “John Watson. I’m a lifeguard here”. I felt my cheeks burn pink. He had to save me from shallow waters. “I deleted how to swim”. John smirked slightly, _"deleted?"._ I nodded, “I can rearrange my brain. Keep the important stuff, delete the useless stuff. I can organise it and categorise it so I know where everything is”. John nodded, looking interested, “and where do I fit?”. Only then did I realise how attractive he was when I went to study him. He had a toned body and had blondish hair. By guess I’d say he was about 18 or 19. He had a _fascinating_ scar on his shoulder and those eyes of his felt as if they were staring straight into my soul. I smirked, “the John Watson section”. He laughed, “shall we get you out of here then?”. I nodded and he swam with me still clinging onto him, “you can put your feet down now”. I let go of him and stood up, happy to be feeling the ground beneath my feet again. I could really see his whole body now. He wore red swimming shorts that showed his figure off well, whereas I wore a blue pair of swimming trunks, reaching halfway down my thighs which were way too baggy to even be classed as attractive, not like John’s. We got out of the sea and I stopped, not wanting to leave him, “thank you”. John shrugged, “no need, it’s my job”. I looked at his shoulder again, “blue shark”. His eyes widened, “how did you..”. I smiled, “deduced it”. John just laughed, “lucky guess”. I smirked, I couldn’t help it. He raised his eyebrows, “do you want to come with me?”. The smirk turned into a full on grin, “yes, please”. 

I walked down the beach with him, side by side. We didn’t say much but it wasn’t awkward, it was nice. I kept thinking over and over where he was taking me but my head was just swimming with so many possibilities that I couldn’t even think. We stopped in front of a huge line of beach huts and John grinned, “lifeguard hut, we all chip in”. He unlocked the door and walked in. I followed him in and took in the interior. It wasn’t very big, but still there was a bench covered in a blanket along one side of the wall and a wooden chair for someone to sit. There was a small lamp which I turned on, to bring a little light into the place as it didn’t have any windows. The door was painted a bright red, like the outside. The only other things that were in there was a small box under the bench and a square rug in the centre. “It’s not much, I know”, John grinned, locking the door, “but it does the job”. I nodded, feeling my cock jump slightly knowing how private this was. The door was locked and no one could see in. It didn’t take a genius to guess what was going to happen. “Is someone else on duty?”, I said, making John smirk, “yeah, don’t worry. Kai won’t mind if I’m gone for a while”. I grinned and he laughed walking the few steps he was away from me to capture my lips with his. I took his face in my hands and kissed him back, nipping at his bottom lip and just devouring his mouth with my tongue. I couldn’t even work out who was moaning, me or him. “How old are you?”, John gasped as he pulled away. I hesitated, what if he thought I was too young? "Sherlock?", he said seriously. “16”, I said quietly. He grinned, “two years ain’t bad”. I grinned back and pulled him against me again, kissing his lips, trying to impress the man with what I knew. I’d never really felt the need to impress anyone but, I _wanted_ John to like this. I wanted him to let me do this again. John pushed me back forcefully and I hit the wall of the hut, I let out a startled yelp and he grinned, pressing a hand to my chest to keep me there, “my turn”, he practically growled.

I’d had sex before, of course but, I had always been in control. _Always,_ but to be honest, it wasn’t all that brilliant. But when John showed his dominance I felt my prick twitch in my pants. I liked it. I wanted him to own me. He kissed at my neck, sucking and licking at what felt like bruises. I was panting and bucking my hips though I didn’t even realise I was doing it. “John. _John,_ Please, John”. He smiled up at me, he was quite short, even though he was two years older than me, “kneel on the bench”. I went to move but he pushed me back again, “first, strip”. Even though I said I wanted to impress him, I really didn’t have time for a strip tease. I pulled my swimming trunks off as fast as I could and knelt on the edge of the bench. John threw a pillow at me and I caught it and put it under my knees. He pulled off his shorts and I couldn’t help but stare. He really was stunning. He crouched down and pulled the box from under the bench, throwing things out of it until he found what he was looking for. He held the bottle of lube in his left hand as he stood up and stood behind me where my arse was practically hanging off the edge of the ridiculously uncomfortable bench. I heard him flip the cap of the bottle and then it was all completely silent apart from our heavy breathing. John pushed me forward so my face was against the bench but my arse was still up in the air. A cool finger touched my hole and I whimpered loudly, “John”, I gasped. He slid a finger inside and I moaned. _Loudly._ My cheeks were burning in embarrassment. No one had ever done this to me. I always had to prepare myself. John slid the next finger in and crooked them, briefly touching my prostate. I moaned again, not being able to hold it in anymore. He scissored his fingers and then managed a third. “I’m ready, I’m ready”, I said between my heavy breathing. John slipped his fingers out and I had to resist clamping down on them. I felt empty. _“Please”,_ I whimpered. He didn’t say anything, he hadn’t for the past few minutes. He was just breathing heavily. I couldn’t think. I wanted him to say something. He slowly slid into me and I couldn’t help the groan that escaped my lips. I felt so full. So _complete._ He started thrusting. _Hard._ He wasn’t being slow or soft about it at all. He seemed, _extremely_ sexually frustrated. I heard it before I felt it. A loud crack. I then realised a few seconds later it was his hand coming into contact with my arse cheek. I yelped and he started thrusting quicker, “you stupid git, going in the sea, when you couldn’t swim, you could have drowned”, he said, panting. I moaned loudly, “I’m sorry John. I’m sorry”. He didn’t smack me again, but he continued rambling on. All I could do was agree with a small moan or a whimper. “You’re lucky I was there. Should have met you sooner. Needed this. Needed _you._ You’re incredible, you look amazing. You’re beautiful. You’re full of yourself but I fucking love it. You’re loving this too. 16 years old and you’ve already been used so many times but now you’re mine. _Mine”._ I moaned out a loud, _“yes!”,_ and he slammed into my prostate. My vision went black. It felt like being high but better. _So_ much better. My mouth was wide open as if I had screamed. I don’t know if I did, but my come was all over the blanket on the bench and my own stomach. I lay there, face down, whimpering from sensitivity as John brought himself to climax. He only had to thrust in a few more times before he grabbed at my back, his nails digging in. I groaned loudly, not only the feeling of being filled with his come, but because he was pressing against my sunburn and that gave an extra spark of pain to the mix of things. He pulled out as his cock started to soften and he stumbled back, hitting the wall, “I’m _so,_ sorry”. I shook my head, sitting up on the bench, “was.. good”, I said, still out of breath. “I hit you, God I, said those things. Did I, hurt you?”. I shook my head again, “no. John. Please, I liked it. I _really_ liked it”. He smiled, “you sure?”. I grinned, “trust me, you’d know if I hated it”.

We got dressed and he unlocked the door from where the keys were still in the lock. “We can wash off in the sea”, John said smiling. I nodded and followed him down the beach towards the water. “Come and live with me”, I said, brushing my hand against his. He stopped walking and stared at me, “I have this place I’ve been looking at for a while. I know the landlady, I did her a favour. It’s in London. Baker Street”, I continued. John laughed softly, “I’d have to give up all this”. I smiled, “and would you?”. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, grinning widely, “oh god yes”.


End file.
